What went wrong?
by Zera Silver
Summary: Davis wonders why his pranks always fails and realizes that he needs backup, now with Tai's help, what can possible go wrong…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…Don't sue…Please…

A/N: Hey ya! This is my first fan fic and I hope someone will like it. I'm kinda mean to Davis and Tai, anyway here's the story.

**What went wrong?**

**By Zera Silver**

**Chapter 1: Remember, mine's left.**

'Why do my pranks always backfire?' Davis wondered to himself. 'More specifically, why do my pranks always go wrong when I play them against T.K.? Maybe it's time I called in some help… but whom?'

"Tai" Davis exclaimed, running to the phone. Dialing Tai's number Davis considered what to say to his role model.

"Kamiya residents, this is Tai speaking."

"Hey Tai! It's Davis, I was wondering if you would help me prank T.K.?"

"A prank? Sure! But why T.K.?" Tai asked.

"Because my pranks always seem to backfire when I pull them on T.K." Davis explained.

"That's good enough reason for me." Tai said. "I'll be over in half an hour."

"Thanks Tai." Davis said.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang.

"Thanks for coming!" Davis said, opening the door.

"My pleasure." Tai said. "Any idea what we can do to T.K.?"

"I was kind of hoping you would have an idea…" Davis said, rubbing the back of his head.

For some time the two of them sat in silence; thinking…

"I have it!" Davis suddenly exclaimed. "Tomorrow, when T.K. and I have gym you can sneak into the changing room and throw itching powder into T.K.'s backpack! We always put our backpacks in the far right corner of the room. I'll put my pack on the left so that you'll know which one is mine."

"That's an excellent plan!" Tai enthusiastically said. "It can't possible go wrong."

"Just remember, my pack's on the left." Davis said.

"Yeah. I'll go get some itching powder now." Tai said leaving.

"See you tomorrow!" Davis exclaimed grinning.

This is one of my best pranks jet. Davis thought heading to his room.

--

The fallowing day, after getting ready for gym, Davis made sure to put his backpack on the left side of T.K.'s.

While they were walking T.K. suddenly stopped walking and said, "I forgot my hat."

"You, forget your hat? I don't believe it." Davis exclaimed.

"You go ahead," T.K said to Davis. "I'm going to get my hat."

"Suit yourself." Davis answered. "It's your own fault if coach makes you run laps for being late." Not waiting for T.K., Davis walked to the gym.

Meanwhile…

Tai had just gotten out of his math class and was making a quick detour to the boy's changing room. Luckily no-one was in there. Heading to the far right corner of the room, Tai grabbed the right backpack and dumped the content of a packet of itching powder into it without checking whose stuff was inside. Running out of the changing room Tai thought, 'If I'm late for English, it will be the third time this week… that means I'll get detention!' Needless to say, Tai ran to his next class as fast as he could.

--

During his History class Davis started to itch. 'What?!' Davis thought. 'T.K.'s supposed to itch, not me! Wait… Which side was my backpack? The right!" He suddenly remembered. For the rest of the lesson Davis couldn't sit still.

"Davis!" The teacher shouted. "If you don't sit still, I'm going to give you a detention."

"Sorry ma'am." Davis said.

"That's it." The teacher said ten minutes later. "Davis, you have detention for disturbing the class."

When the last bell finally rang, Davis ran home without even saying goodbye to his friends. When he arrived there the first thing he did was take a shower, and the second was call Tai.

"It backfired!" Davis angrily told Tai. "And I'm on detention Friday for not being able to sit still."

"Well, I'm on detention for being late to class because I had to put itching powder into T.K.'s backpack." Tai said, his anger matching Davis's.

"You didn't." Davis stated.

"I didn't what?" Tai asked.

"Put itching powder into T.K.'s backpack… you put it in mine." Davis said.

"Oh," Tai said. "What happened?"

"I think T.K. switched our backpacks when he went back to fetch his hat." Davis explained.

"Bummer." Tai said. "I guess it's time for plan B."

"What's plan B?" Davis asked.

"I'll call you when I've thought of it." Tai said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, never did, never will,**

**A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter. Reviews would be welcome...**

**What went wrong?**

**By Zera Silver**

**Chapter 2: The glue!**

Later that day the phone rang. Grudgingly Davis paused his video game to answer it.

"Hello?" He said

"Davis! I've got plan B!" It was Tai. "Tomorrow morning, at basketball practice, we put glue on one of the balls and give it to T.K.! His hand will be stuck to the ball for the rest of the day."

"That's great!" Davis exclaimed. "I'll bring the glue."

"See you tomorrow." Tai said.

The next morning, to the surprise of their teammates, Tai and Davis were both early for practice. Grabbing one of the balls, Tai and Davis put glue on most of it. Putting the ball between them on the bench, they waited for T.K. to show up.

"Yo Tai! Davis! Pass me that ball." Shouted one of their teammates shouted. Tai and Davis both put their hands on the ball to pick it up.

"Sorry." Davis said, rubbing the back of his head. Tai picked up the ball and tried to throw it. The keyword being 'tried'. It seemed that the ball was glued to his hand, which of course, it was.

"What!" Tai screamed. "I can't get this ball of off my hand."

"Yikes!" Davis exclaimed. "My hand's stuck to my head."

"The glue!" Davis and Tai exclaimed in unison, unrehearsed.

"Gather around people!" The coach called. "Davis, let go of your head, and Tai, put down that ball."

"I can't!" They said in unison, ones again, unrehearsed.

"And why not?" Asked the coach, tapping his foot.

"We uh… accidentally got…uh…glue on our…uh…hands and now they're stuck." Was Tai's lame excuse.

"Why do I get the feeling this wasn't accidental…" The coach said. "But seeing as neither of you can practice… get out!"

Needles to say, Tai and Davis got out.

--

For Davis, the rest of the day was hell. In every class he attended he was told to let go of his head, and in every one of these classes he had to explain why he could not. To make matters worse, for some mysterious reason the rest of the class found this hysterically funny.

Tai's day wasn't much better. He was shouted at in each class for bringing a ball into the classroom.

After school Davis called Tai.

"That also backfired!" Was the first thing Davis said to Tai.

"I know! I had to soak my hand in acetone to get that dumb ball off, plus I have buy coach a new ball!" Complained Tai.

"That's nothing!" Davis said. "My mother had to cut my hair to get my hand loose and I look terrible! What now?"

"Let's regroup at my house." Tai said

"See you in a bit." Davis said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: Don't own Digimon, don't sue...**

**A/N: Hey, next chapter. This is the second last one. R&R please...**

**What went wrong?**

**By Zera Silver**

**Chapter 3: Rumors **

"So, what are we gonna to do now?" Tai asked.

"Dunno." Davis replied.

The two of them sat in silence ding something they rarely did…thinking.

"What if we send T.K. a letter daring him to do something?" Davis asked.

"He won't do it." Tai glumly said.

"The silence continued…

"What about the swimming pool act?" Tai asked

"Nah, we always fall in instead of T.K." Davis dismissed the idea. "We can keep that as a backup plan."

Once again there was silence…

"Let's start a rumor that T.K. asked Yolei out!" Davis exclaimed

"That's a great idea!" Tai said. "Just one problem… how do we start this rumor?"

"Vicky would be the perfect person to start it, but if we tell her she'll never believe us." Davis said looking put out. Vicky's the schools lead gossiper.

"If we tell Nick, he'll tell Vicky." Tai said. Nick's one of Vicky's best friends. "He's so absent minded that he won't remember who told him!"

"I should say!" Davis said. "He keeps on calling me T.K.! I'll plant the rumor tomorrow, but if I don't leave now, my mothers going to ground me.

'This can't possible go wrong.' Tai thought.

That just goes to show… never tempted fate.

--

The next day Davis sought out Nick to put their latest plan into action.

"Hey Nick!" Davis said. "You'll never believe what Tai told me."

"Hello T.K. What did Tai tell you?" Nick asked staring into space.

"He told me that T.K. asked Yolei out and, I'm Davis!" Davis said.

"I'd better tell Vicky this…" Nick absentmindedly said. "Okay Davis, thanks for the story."

The rest of the day was boring for Davis, at least until lunch. Waiting in line Yolei came up to him and… SLAP was the greeting he got.

"Davis!" Yolei shouted. "What's this about you asking me out?!"

"Wha, What? I never said that." Davis spluttered.

"Not according to Vicky." Yolei stated. "She said that Nick told her that T.K. told him that Tai heard you asked me out. I'd like everyone to now that it's not true." Turning on her heel Yolei walked away with her head held high.

--

That night Davis, ones again, called Tai. "This can't go on!" Davis stated. "We have to pull at least one prank that works."

"Yeah," Tai agreed. "Plus that slap looked really painful."

"Trust me, it was!" Davis exclaimed.

"Let's try one more time and if it also backfires I'll admit defeat.

"First person who gets an idea tells the other." Davis stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the last chapter of WWW, Hope someone enjoyed it…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, never did never will.**

**What went wrong?**

**By Zera Silver**

**Chapter 4:Will someone please help me?**

The next day Davis actually survived school without itching, getting detention or being slapped. That was the up side, the down side was that he still didn't have an idea for a prank. Tai also didn't have any ideas.

That afternoon, Tai and Davis were watching T.V. at Davis's house when inspiration struck.

"Tai! I've got it!" Davis shouted.

"Ow! No need to shout!" Tai exclaimed. "What's it you've got?"

"These cartoons we're watching gave me the perfect idea for a prank." Davis said.

"What is it?!" Tai asked.

"You know in cartoons, when they put a bucket of something on a half open door and when someone opens the door it falls on them?" Davis asked.

"Yeah?" Tai asked skeptically.

"We should do it to T.K.!" Davis enthusiastically said.

""Hate to brake it to you buddy, but this aint gonna work." Tai said.

"It'll work if we oil the floor of the corridor and the get T.K. to run down it." Dvis argued his case.

"I still don't get it." Tai said

"T.K. will slip on the oil and slide into the door, causing the door to open, causing the bucket full of something to fall onto him." Davis explained.

"Oh!" Tai said. "Now I get it…"

"Do you think it'll work?" Davis asked.

"Maybe…" Tai said. "How will we get T.K. to run/walk down the corridor?"

"One of us will call him from inside the room." Davis said.

"Then he'll run down the corridor and slip?" Tai asked.

"Exactly!" Davis said, grinning.

"Where will we do this and what will we put in the bucket?" Tai asked.

"The corridor that leads to the indoor swimming pool would be best." Davis said. "And let's put honey in one bucket and feathers in another."

"You know Davis," Tai said. "This is actually a good idea!"

--

The fallowing afternoon Davis and Tai was at the indoor swimming pool. Luckily the door opened to the inside, so, using a ladder Tai placed a metal bucket of honey and a plastic bucket of feathers on top of the half open door.

Exiting by another door, Tai and Davis proceeded to oil the floor, starting at the door with the honey and feathers balanced on it.

Davis was just about to fetch T.K. when, "Would someone please help me?" He heard Kari say from inside the swimming pool room.

As we all know, Davis has a crush on Kari, so, forgetting about their prank, Davis started to run down the corridor.

"Davis, no!" Tai yelled, grabbing hold of him. Instead of stopping Davis, Tai was pulled after him, and into the door! Davis was on the receiving end of most of the honey and feathers while Tai got the metal bucket to the head. Due to the amount of momentum they had build up, Tai and Davis did not stop when they hit the door, but kept on sliding until they fell into the pool.

"What were you to up to?" Kari asked, giggling, when Davis and Tai surfaced and got out of the pool.

"Nothing…" Davis said, making a hasty retreat to the changing rooms. Tai followed his example after seeing that Sora was in the room as well…

"I give up!" Tai said. "T.K.'s immune to pranks…"

"I agree…" Davis said. "Let's try pranking someone else."

"But who?" Tai

"Maybe Matt will be a better target…" Davis said.

"This is gonna be fun…" Tai said.

**The End**


End file.
